Naming the Forsaken
by Mask1
Summary: We know little of The Forsaken. This is a look into the mind and motives of Balthamel. How and why he fell in the Age of legends. How he got his name and his contribution in the War of Power. This story is INCOMPLETE
1. Chp 1: Only Two Names

**Naming the Forsaken**

Chapter 1 Only Two Names

The man who walked out of the M'Jinn institute for higher learning wore the attire of an influential professor. Yet even as he stepped out and made his way along an avenue he brought up his hood. He hid his face away so no one would know him. Even as he unconsciously wove his web and travelled to where he wanted top be far from the lit streets near the M'Jinn.

Eval Ramman, they had called him. Impudent fools, they had refused to give him the honour and prestige he deserved. What did they know! Eval Ramman Kaltheon would that have been so hard to grant? But no they had refused.

They called themselves the Hall of Servants but they were only interested in being Masters! Lews Therin Telamon, Tel Janin Aellinsar, Barid Bel Medar and Sari An Hierathan the rest. He hated them.

Had they discovered even a thousandth of what he had? Yes they were strong that was undeniable but they were not clever, barely even cunning. He! He Eval Ramman had discovered the lost ages. That there had been fantastically advanced civilisations that had used advanced weaponry in wars of tens and even hundreds of years! He had discovered the Cod'ra and been able to translate their ancient language almost single handed. Still they insulted him Eval Ramman, Eval Ramman… he hated it! Why could he not have been a scientist? Or a writer? A poet? One of the things valued by these fools!

But he was not and he would never have the third name… but things were changing. These new people, these Friends of the Dark, were rising. In his favourite lurking spots the rumours said that names meant little to them but power and glory were there for the taking. Pleasure and life and riches and everything you could want. Some had whispered the words immortality. The Wheel of Snakes had always welcomed him in. It was a place that understood him if not his genius. Even when he had been provoked once, by a fool, a weak fool… that was the problem with this age that no one understood. They were weak all weak. No one had fought most people didn't even know the historical words army, war, weapon. He was strong and when that man had dared cheek him and even… mock him… well he had got angry and lashed out. He would not mock again… Good of his friends at the Wheel not to make a big deal out of that. He had almost been _bound_ against doing violence by the Hall of the supposed Servants for fighting (as if they knew what fighting even was).

As he entered the Wheel of Snakes he smiled here women were willing. Unlike that whore, that evil, arrogant Sari An Hierathan. How dare she turn him down with no excuse other than dislike of his temper and an unspoken but audible contempt? Had she been content to leave it there? No women always had to drag you deeper, she had supported a quiet bid to remove him as a teacher, HIM! Ha! Not even the Hall of Servants were that stupid, he knew more of the vanished ages than any of them and though he was no Lews Therin Telamon or Barid Bel Medar he was strong. Very strong and she and others would learn to regret that!

But now he was going to meet someone who could change it all. Someone who could show him how to get out of this collapsing culture to the greater one, the future. Apparently it had something to do with someone called The Great Lord of the Dark.


	2. Chp 2: Aginor

Chapter 2 Meeting Aginor

He had not been long in the Wheel when he had been bidden through secret gestures to come to a hidden room in the back. This room had a one way window that used the power to shield sight and sound from one side and enhance them in the other direction. It allowed those sitting within to enjoy the different 'entertainments' that went on in the hidden area deep within the establishment. Entertainments reserved for Friends of the Dark and their like. He was not one but he appreciated watching lots of the pass times. Sha-je duelling with poisoned daggers and more recently, power assisted torture, rape and even murder.

Something new was in the world and it was changing forever. He knew history, when things like this happened cultures collapsed… that's what he would call this time when he wrote the definitive history of the Cycle of Time: The Collapse, the big one.

In front of him sat a man he was sure he should recognise but did not. He had the strained eyes of a scientist and the slight smile of confidence that spoke of past success and present fulfilment. That was what Eval Ramman wanted. This man would be his key to it. Through the window he could hear someone screaming but he was too intent on the man sat before him to even waste a glance to see how that particular victim was being 'entertained'. He had long ago forgotten what it felt like to be sorry for anyone.

"Who are you? What is your name?" he asked as he sat without being asked.

The man sat forward flicking a lock of just greying hair out of his left eye. As he locked his gaze onto Eval Ramman he felt him channel just a hair but enough. He was strong, and both men knew immediately who was the stronger. That mattered. Again he was not going to get the credit he wanted his dreams were dashed. Again! His face could not conceal his disappointment.

"I used to be Ishar Morrad Chuain" the man said quietly.

Eval Ramman gasped. "I have heard of you. You are a brilliant scientist they say you can even create things never before imagined!"

For the first time his contact was pleased. He had smiled before but now he swelled. Immediately Eval Ramman felt closer to him. Here was a man who cared not for compliments on himself, but yearned to have them for his work. A man of power and vision and sense! Someone anyone would respect, even the foolish Hall of Blathering Idiots!

"Some people do not think we should try to do that which has never been done. They believe they have achieved perfection and so any change would be a regression to them."

The two men spoke as one "Fools!"

They both shared a dark smile. Not devoid of mirth but filled with a dark humour never found in the heart filled pleasure shared between friends. No they knew from that moment that two things were certain. They were both on the same side, but they would never be friends.

"You will find that in our councils three names mean little. Our Lord simply gives power. I have been able to do things, never dreamed of. You as a historian know nothing lasts forever and that there is always more to learn, more to gain. But you also know that those who think they have it all fall and die!"

Eval Ramman nodded. He did indeed understand all of these things.

"Immortality can be yours Eval Ramman."

The scientist was analysing his every reaction and try as he did he could not hide his lust for the first and a spark of anger at the second. His contact noticed this.

"Listen to me" his voice while dry now became quieter and more seductive. "Immortality is only one of the glories. There are women and pleasures for you to sample and best of all power, glory and renown. Who will care to know the name Eval Ramman when they will know the new name of an immortal of astounding power?" He stood up "I said I was Ishar Morrad Chuain and I keep that up for the sake of the fools I must live among. But I have a new name one given to me by my creations. Look at what we of the Dark have wrought."

He stepped back and two hulking creatures moved to his sides. They dwarfed the powerful scientist and Eval Ramman noticed he now held _saidin_. To his surprise he realised he had seized it as well, with good reason. These two creatures were awful to look upon. Standing heads and shoulders over the two men these _things_ were like man and animal met in unholy union.

One had a huge hawk-like maw which it opened and closed noiselessly. Its massive arms bulged with raw muscle and though these limbs appeared human in all but size, its hands ended in vicious talons. The second was little better but very different this one was covered all over in hair and had the head of a ram. Standing even taller than the first its body was covered in a greying hairy hide. Over this was some plates of armour linked by leather straps and some patches of boiled leather in the gaps between the metal. Its eyes were black an inhuman, devoid of rational thought, just pits of hunger and death. It opened its mouth as if to roar showing a mouth full of sharp fangs. That caught Eval Ramman off guard as he had not expected a ram's head to contain razor sharp canines. The creature made no sound though as Ishar… no wait he said he had a new name.

"So" he began and paused. What should he say? He had millions of questions. Was there a place for him in this new future? Who granted such power? What did he have to do? Could he gain a new name? But in the end he asked the question he felt embodied his answer and his questions.

"What is your name?"

"Aginor" replied the other. His gaze over, if he could be believed, his own creations was not fond but contained no small pride in his achievements.

"If you will come with me to ShayolGhul you too can be Chosen and gain the power and privilege I have promised. Those I have changed who have seen my power, my creations have given me my new name. In time as you get your just renowned, reward and revenge you too will gain a name worthy of you; an immortal name.

"Will you come to Shayol Ghul?"

There was no deception now. This was a choice of darkness. But he had been in the darkness so long already that if he returned to lit streets where the Hall of Fools reined it would hurt his eyes. Better King in the dark that Forgotten in the light.

"No one will ever forget my name. I will go to Shayol Ghul!" he replied and he felt for the first time in years truly excited even content.


	3. Chp 3: The Pit of Doom

**Naming the Forsaken**

Chapter 3 The Pit of Doom

He was there, and beside him on the low slopes was Aginor. They had travelled and though Aginor had refused to come directly to the place, he had appeared on the island were it would be found. It was beautiful and most of it was low to the sea. In the centre it rose abruptly. Aginor motioned that it was towards that rise that they must travel.

Eval Ramman had expected Shayol Ghul to be a dark and forbidding mountain rising out of the wasted mountains. He had expected waves of dark ash filled clouds surrounding the home of this Great Lord of the Dark as Aginor had called his master. Still this individual was yet hidden from view. The island was lovely idlyic in a sappire ocean it seemed hardly the place from which to expect anything, much less immortal glory and fame. Then he felt it!

How to describe it… a sudden closeness to a distant star? Feeling an energy unit's hum through a wall? A long lost parent's call dying on a howling wind, unheard and yet remembered. It was as if he was feeling the bite of a gale that was leagues away. He did not know it then (but he soon would) that what he felt was the Bore. The thinness in the pattern made as power-hungry and impatient wielders of the One Power had looked for more.

Now as they arrived and stood before a cave-like entrance and he looked into the blackness beyond, Eval Ramman began to wonder if this was really all worth it after all. Immortal fame was one thing but this cave seemed to have an odourless stink about it. He felt inexplicably unclean and somehow less whole. He had never felt this way before. M'Jinn was a frustrating city and the institute denied him important recognition but this place suddenly looked far worse. 'Shayol Ghul' even the name was ugly and tainted with dread. It did not match this beautiful little island but this dark crevice seemed to fit the name perfectly.

He pulled on saidin seizing it roughly to buffer him for what lay ahead. It only heightened his every sense and made that malevolent influence appear even closer than before. "Enter! In there is destiny and real truth." Aginor's voice almost made him jump but wrapped in the strong torrents of saidin it took more than a sudden voice. He could delay no longer and without a word pressed on. He had never given much credence on the idea of making choices based on gut feelings or the heart. He was a cold and logical thinker. Except when you're angry… or with women a rebellious thought squeaked out at him. He shoved it down remorselessly and trudged on.

The way down was smooth; the tunnel floor seemed worn so that a trail or path was evidenced to his saidin heightened senses. He was not the first to walk this way. For some reason that thought buoyed him up. It was warm and the lower he went the warmer it got, it was uncomfortable but he said nothing. Then he felt his head brush something. Looking up he realised that it was the ceiling. It was covered with jagged pointed rocks that stuck out of it like misshapen teeth. As he continued they seemed to get gradually closer to him and he had to hunch to keep his head off the stony teeth-like spikes. Try as he might he could not shake the feeling he was about to be chewed and swallowed by some enormous dark creature. He turned to ask Aginor if this was truly the right way and found his guide had vanished into the darkness of the until cave trail. Then he felt fear and once he allowed himself to feel that it grew out of all proportion. He imagined some of Aginor's huge bestial creations waiting for him as he struggled through this dark trail. Had he admired them, thought them strong and even impressive. By the Light what did they eat?

THEY EAT MEN!

The thought came to him and shook him so deeply he almost lost his hold on the source. But he grabbed saidin even more securely and proceeded almost on hands and knees and arrived suddenly into a huge cavern and onto a broad ledge. He straightened gratefully and noticed why he had been getting so hot. He had first looked up and could no longer even see a ceiling for which he was grateful but the heat and slow rumbling sounds drew his gaze downward. There lay the molten lake of fire. Red, mottled with huge chunks of black rock and flames that danced from a hungry orange to blazing white and back again. They leapt higher than a man and dived back into the lake of fiery redness.

But his fear fell from him now replaced by something even stronger, awe. This was it, this was more like it! This could be the home and hold of a Great Lord of the Dark!

"Great Lord?" he asked to the empty air. Looking downward he repeated himself, staring into the molten pool of flame and rock below.

WELL YOU ARE HERE UNDER THE MOUNT OF THAKAN'DAR. THIS IS THE PIT OF DOOM! KNOW IT WELL

The voice seemed in explode within his mind he could not bear it. He fell to his knees on the ledge grasping his head about his temples. Still he did not scream that was not how he let out his rage or pain… or ecstasy.

He had found it! This was power! So much he felt like he would be crushed; simply implode with the weight of it. It wasn't saidin that was sure, it was darker and yet more complete than saidin. It had no boundaries and bubbled like the lake below with thousands of hidden promises.

WILL YOU SERVE?

The voice crushed him but he forced himself to his feet.

"I can provide much service" he managed. He had intended to drive a hard bargain, equal to his worth. But this power humbled him; he was less than nothing beside it. "What is your offer?"

IMMORTALITY, UNENDING GLORY AND A NAME THAT HISTORY WILL NEVER FORGET!

"And I?"

CRUSH MY ENEMIES AND SERVE AS I SEE FIT. YOU WILL NEVER QUESTION ME AND YOU MUST PASS MY TEST IF YOU WISH TO BE AMONG THE CHOSEN.

Eval Ramman did not even have to think. This is what he had wanted.

"I will! Test me!" he shouted out though his lungs felt they would collapse.

I SHALL!


	4. Chp 4: First for what was

**Naming the Forsaken**

Disclaimer: I do not of course accept any credit for the world of the Wheel of Time (That's a given) or for the characters of Eval Ramman/Balthamel, the other Forsaken and the Dark One (Who'd want to?).

There is some vague reference to an old sci-fi Babylon 5… so thanks to them for that.

Thank you to any who read my stories. I would like to know what you think.

This was in shorter the next is longer to balance.

Chapter 4: First for what was

He hadn't known what to expect. How could he, he was in the Pit of Doom and speaking with The Dark One! When it came he was surprised and yet in some ways under whelmed. He had expected pain, an attack with the power or some other cleansing life threatening test. Yet it was far different. Instead he felt the tug like entering a History Matrix.

NOW LET US SEE WHERE YOU ARE WEAK

What? He thought but immediately he _heard_ the voice return to his mind.

ONE FOR WHAT WAS

This time the voice was quiet and that especially caught him off guard. Why so subtle now, when before it had been so blatant? Then he remembered no more.

WHO ARE YOU?

"Eval Ramman. This is history."

He looked around him. It was amazing the things that these Cod'ra had been able to accomplish and to think they knew next to nothing about them. They had secrets and had had technology and power. They had fought wars and had great kings, men of power and glory whose fame had lived on long after their deaths.

It was a place of beauty and he would be forever indebted to the person who had brought him here. Sari An Hierathan was a Aes Sedai and had found this place and brought him here. She was beautiful too. Clothed in the most modern of fashions with a short skirt laid over long clinging trousers her lithe body was played out to perfection. Eval was young and she made his blood race. He had only just begun to master his potential to use saidin but it was said he would grow to be strong, very strong. That was why she had picked him that was why she believed he could amount to someone of real value and worth to society. So he would, he vowed. Then he would be grown and strong enough to win her. They would add to each other and become a perfect combination of saidar and saidin.

Turning to her his eyes full of his boyish love and his head full of a students admiration for his master. "Can I help you do this? Truly?"

She smiled down at him encouragingly. "Of course you will. You have an excellent mind for translation and will be very strong in the power. Men leap forward in their abilities. You will be invaluable to me."

"I can't believe you won't just drop me off at the end of it all."

"There is a way I can prove that I won't" she said softly turning back to him. She had been intent on the ruins before them but now he was her focus once more.

"I could bind you to me and me to you."

Then he knew. This was it: Love, admiration, opportunity, friendship, everything in one moment. There was no need for a choice. It was a foregone conclusion.

Then he had with youth and excitement in his eyes spoken the words that would end up turning all his rosy future into recrimination anger and revenge.

"Bind me!"

And she did.


	5. Chp 5: Second for what is

**Naming the Forsaken**

Chapter 5: The Second is for what is

He heard the musings in his mind almost as if the voice didn't know he was listening in. Maybe he wasn't maybe they were just his own musing being played back to him. Either way it was very different from the voice.

So you were a young hopeful; full of power and possibilities, but gullible enough to allow a binding and a tapping of that potential by a shrewd shrew. You are the unrealised master, the thwarted exert, the curbed designer, the landlocked explorer. No wonder you are frustrated. You are still angry with yourself. But let's see just there must be more than this to have brought you to the Pit of Doom.

Then the voice was back with all its power and pain.

THE SECOND IS FOR WHAT IS

WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Eval Ramman raised his head. He was standing in the library, on the top floor of the Institute of Exalted Deeds in M'Jinn. He recognised it well. It had published many of his works including his epic work on the Cod'ra civilisation. Why was he here? Oh yes now he remembered. He was going to check on the organising of his works in the left wing. Hopefully this new reorganised part of the library would be named after him for his outstanding contributions. He had worked for years it should be his!

He summoned up a smile as he caught sight of this floors main librarian. Like all organisations and jobs in this Age of Wonder the libraries were fantastically organised and those who worked in them wanted little but to serve. All they wished was to help: give aid to others in discovery and to discover their own happiness in the giving. He liked them for the most part, especially the women. There was something about the educated woman.

"Testian Val Sanis," he greeted the approaching librarian warmly. He was a good man, an Aes Sedi able to wield the one power as Eval could himself, though Eval Ramman was the stronger. Still he did not have the honorary third name as this man had. Testian had given his life to the Aes Sedai and when he had retired from active service in the Hall of Servants he had asked to continue to serve as a librarian for the search of knowledge was his great love second only to assisting others in its pursuit.

Yet as he got closer to the librarian he saw that he was not smiling. "Greetings Eval" he said his voice low and quiet. He sounded old, which he was almost 639 years old, but usually he did not sound it. He had also not used Eval Ramman's full name though he knew Eval insisted on it. That worried him.

"What is wrong?" he asked before the old man could tell him.

"Sari An Hierathan is here to see you from the Hall of Servants. She is not pleased."

Blasted woman! What could she want now? Hadn't she taken enough from him already? Sweeping past Testian Val Sanis with a perfunctory nod he moved to the adjoining antechamber. Sure enough as he opened the door there she stood, looking at him, as if thunderclouds were gathering behind her eyes. No sooner was the door swinging shut than she spoke.

"Eval you have done it again!" her voice lashed out like a smack in the face. She had been a friend to him once even a teacher. Now she was just an aggravating, if still attractive, annoyance. A powerful annoyance he admitted grudgingly and silently. She wore the mark of the Hall of the Servants. Nine rods crossed behind the symbol of the Aes Sedai. He could feel her building for something. He tried to speak but she must have known it and she took the initiative cutting him off.

"You deliberately struck Gannor Morth with the power. Don't deny it I felt your pleasure!" 

"He was drunk, and insulting to boot. Someone needed to!" Already he felt like shouting. He didn't need to his emotions were raw and on display for her.

"You are this close" she made a pinching movement with her finger and thumb leaving barely an inch between the two digits. "To being bound from doing violence. You don't even _act_ ashamed!"

"Whatever you may think; I, like all historians, only am interested in the truth. Not like you politicians."

She crooked her head at this last word trying to remember how it was used historically no doubt. She had long since abandoned any true study for so called _service_ but she knew him and she knew how he worked.

"We are servants not politicians!" she countered finally.

"You hold the true power, it is enough! Tying strings to those who are useful and discarding them when you are through. You bonded me when I had little notion of the closeness that would bring. You built up your own legend and reputation off my ideas! Servants? Friends? You are power seekers just like me. No better, no worse!"

"No we are not! I presented all our findings as ours. You cannot ask for fairer than that."

He had her on the back foot and though he knew she would not admit it he could not resist pushing for an admission. "It was our work and you presented it as a team of Aes Sedai led by you. When you _servants_ do that it is always the team leader they honour and so you got your new name and I remember naivly believing you as you promised you would help me to mine. In my own time you said. Ha!You are only a politician like all those _servants. _You have all the power and you keep it that way."

"No" she began "the Common Council…"

"…has not gone against the Hall in centuries. Nor will it!"

"You will not speak this way to me Eval!" she shot back her white dress clung to her frame and her hair suddenly picked up in volume. He knew a trick of the power when he saw one. He felt her weaving the web.

"I am not in awe of you. I can feel you in my skin. You are weak and do not deserve the acclaim you have. It should be mine not yours! But you took advantage of me when you bonded yourself with me as a silly youth. Well no more!"

"Do not speak like a fool when you are so obviously not one! Your anger and lusts have cost you the respect of the people. Not I. For a man who prides himself with his knowledge of history you have taken little notice of its lessons! They are not enough this pride and anger. Your lusts for simple and physical, here and now is not enough!"

"Shut up! If your people come for me I will fight them and you do not want that. I am strong and I have friends. You know I will never disrupt too much if you leave me but fight and I will bite. Plus it will reflect on your own reputation and you want that kept spotless don't you!"

"Little Eval" she began her voice softening trying to calm him. She also gave a little push with Saidar and he felt it.

"Never try your tricks on me!" he shouted and then he had struck out at her sending her reeling backwards. He must have hit her hard he felt the pain through the bond. Her face glowed red from the blow and he almost regretted it, until she spoke.

"That is it Eval Ramman, you will never be honoured. I will bury your name in the Hall and if I can I will see you bound against violence. You are a fool and a traitor!"

"You cannot!" he flung back. "Leave now or I will bury you! You have betrayed me and I become angry with you! You are protected by the Hall but one day the Hall of Servants will become irrelevant and you will come into my power. That day will be enough. I will be free of you and my revenge will be sweet!"

She shook her head; her own anger more or less passed even as his was rising. "That is all you are here for isn't it? Your own glory and immortality and to make those who disagree with you suffer? To have revenge is no freedom. The bond is not slavery. It is your change to be more. Anger and glory is that all there is to you?"

"What else is there?"

She had left, which was well for he had been getting closer and closer to just killing his old teacher and ending their little dance.


End file.
